


Curtain Call [The Final Act]

by HansoldMySoul



Series: Stage Directions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hansol is just done, It's too hot too sleep, M/M, More specifically Yusol sorta crack, Nerdy Shakespeare enthusiast Yuta, enjoy, i wrote this at 2am, it was funny at the time, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuta is a Shakespeare enthusiast who doesn't quite understand the meaning of the word normal. Hansol just wants to finish his essay in peace.</p><p>"What light through yonder window breaks?"</p><p>"I swear to God Yuta, If you don't shut up then I'm going to push you off this balcony."</p><p>"With love's light wing did I o'er-perch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out."</p><p>"I don't know you--"</p><p>[Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, College AU one-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call [The Final Act]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yuta has watched too many romantic movies and wouldn't stop throwing stones at Hansol's window or climbing in through the balcony.

The periodic thump against his window got old fast. 

He'd been trying to finish his Lit. Essay that was due the next morning when it had started. Startled, he'd pulled out his headphones and gone to investigate only to deadpan upon the sight that met his eyes when he opened the blinds.

There, in all his annoying-ass glory was Nakamoto Yuta and was throwing freaking rocks at Hansol's closed window. It wasn't the first time the Japanese boy had done something strange but it was still alarming to find him sitting in his own front yard at 2am with a stupid grin on his face. 

At the time he'd pulled open the French doors and frowned at the younger--

•

"What the hell are you doing in my front yard at 2am!? Are you some kind of freaking psycho?!" He whisper yelled, trying to keep his voice low for the sake of his neighbours who were all probably asleep at this time.

Yuta shifted, never once taking his eyes off of the older boy, "What light through yonder window breaks?" He wasn't grinning anymore, a soft smile replacing his previous expression but Hansol wasn't really paying attention, much too wrapped up in thoughts about what the hell was going on. 

"Did you just-- show up at my house at stupid o'clock in the morning and quote Shakespeare in a really bad British accent? Please tell me you didn't just do that and this is just a horrible nightmare." his own voice was deadpan, gaze meeting the soft smile of the younger male who made no effort to reply, only shaking his head softly as if Hansol was the punchline of his own personal joke.

"Speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as a winged messenger of heaven." It was kind of worrying how serious he looked while speaking those words, his composure never breaking despite the fact that Hansol's eyebrows had furrowed more with every word. 

"Okay-- so not a bad dream then... which means I still have a Lit. Essay to finish so please get to the point or get the hell out of here before I throw my textbook at you." 

Yuta leaned back against the tree he'd been standing in front of, his lips quirking up into a barely visible smirk.

"Oh wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" The words, murmered in Korean this time, held a very noticeable double-entendre and Hansol had to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine when the youngers voice dropped an octave, becoming flustered and turning his head to the side to hide his red cheeks.

Instead of answering, he abruptly turned tail and re-entered his room, pulling the French doors shut with more force than was probably necessary. 

It took less than a minute for the stone-throwing to resume and Hansol tried his best to block it out because their was no way Yuta was winning this little game. 

•

That had been almost an hour ago and the persistent attempts to get his attention hadn't lessened. Maybe five minutes before, he'd stopped for a few minutes before resuming (Hansol assumed that he had to collect more rocks.)

Abruptly, it went very quiet outside before a scrabbling sound could be heard. Either Yuta was now on his balcony or a murderer was planning to break into his house and he was still mid-debate about which option would truly be worse. 

There was no sound for a moment and then, to his abject horror, Yuta started singing. 

That wouldn't have been such a bad thing if the Japanese boy wasn't completely and utterly tone deaf and it wasn't the wee hours of the morning.

Following a hasty shift towards the balcony, he threw the door open and stepped out into the cold air and hissing, "Will you shut up!? Do you want my neighbours to come out and kill both of us?"

The look on Yuta's face told him that he really wasn't going to like the answer.

"My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." He purred, ridiculous accent and all. Hansol really wished that he'd brought that text book out with him.

"Okay, here's the thing Yuta. I have a essay to finish on the influence of Shakespeare on modern day teenagers and I have to get up in three hours. I've consumed six cups of coffee today and the last thing I want to do it out up with your stupid ass who apparently has nothing better to do than disturb me!" His furious whispering only seemed to amuse the younger boy, his smile widening with every word. 

Instead of answering, he glanced over the balcony and spoke softly to himself. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound," he sighed, and in that moment Hansol had enough. 

"I swear to God Yuta, if you don't shut up them I'm going to push you off his balcony. Maybe a good knock to the head will knock the annoying out of you." He was dead serious, but in true Yuta fashion, the younger completely ignored his ire in place of saying something stupid. 

"I take thee at thy word," He stated solemnly, refusing to meet Hansol's eyes in typical dramatic fashion.

For a second he thought the the younger was going to say something stupid again, but the air stayed still and undisturbed. He figured that Yuta was waiting for him to make conversation. 

"So-- is there a particular reason that you're here?" He inquired, leaning back against the doorframe and raising his eyebrows in a show of how unimpressed he was. 

Yuta looked sheepish for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to find the words for what he wanted to say. 

"I um-- that is to say... I- would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow after class?" he muttered, eyes looking everywhere except directly at Hansol. 

The older boys jaw dropped. Of course it wasn't something important, what should he have expected really? 

An exasperated sigh left his lsrted lips, bringing Yuta's attention fully back to him. "Yuta, we've been dating for 2 months. Yes I'll go see a movie with you but please learn to use a cellphone because I still haven't recovered from that time when you brought Youngho along to read Benvolio's parts as well. You don't need to put on a show everytime you want to ask me out." He knew the words would fall on deaf ears but he said them anyway, hoping that this would be the last time Nakamoto Yuta did something weird.

"I could... Help you finish that Lit. Essay if you'd like? I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself." 

And that was how Hansol and Yuta ended up camped out in his room at 3am, recounting the story of a strange teenage boy who used Shakespeare to convey his feelings (much to his boyfriends dismay) and putting it down on paper for the pleasure of their Lit professors reading. 

They fell asleep as the sun was rising, Yuta between Hansol's legs, back leaned against his firm chest and arms wrapped around his waist.

[Yuta showed up again at midnight a week later with a violin, on which he proceeded to to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star because it was all he knew while reciting 'Twelfth Night' quotes.

Hansol really did throw his Lit textbook at him that time.]

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes are from the balcony scene in Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.


End file.
